A Little Bit Closer
by Sin Like U Mean It
Summary: Shaundi/Fem Boss fic, for warning. Random thing I came up while playing SR2. Rated T for later chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Something I came up with while replaying Saints Row 2 after beating Saints Row IV. I've always wanted to write something about these two just never got around to it. Anyway, it's a FemBoss/Shaundi pairing for warning for those who aren't into that kind of thing.

Shaundi rolled her eyes at the boss, lying on the floor of the Saints hang out. "Come on boss you really need to at least get off the floor." She tapped the girl in the ribs lightly with her shoe, causing the still slightly high girl to chuckle before looking up at Shaundi as best as she could.

"Shauuuuundiiiiii you..you are one cool chick ya know that?" The boss smiled as she tried to pull herself up the couch before giving up, looking back at Shaundi pouting a little. "Help me up?" She tried her best to not smile as Shaundi rolled her eyes again before kneeling by the boss taking the arm that was sticking straight up in the air and laying it over her shoulder.

"You are such a fucking lightweight boss." She shook her head slightly, pulling the boss up off the floor trying not to fall over as the wobbly girl got used to legs again.

"Kendal." The boss smiles more, leaning into the slightly shorter girl. Shaundi only raised her eyebrow in response moving to sit the boss on the couch as easily as she could before sitting next to her. "My name, it's Kendal you can call me Kenny though. Gats always called me Kenny cause he said I'm much of a dude." She laughed at herself, moving to lay on the couch plopping her head on Shaundi's lap closing her eyes.

"Thought you preferred to just be called Boss?" She pulled Kendal's hat off slowly, setting it on the arm of the couch.

"Mmm, ya but I like you. I wouldn't mind if you called me Kenny." She smirked a little as she started to slowly fall asleep. "Might even find it sexy." Shaundi laughed a little, figuring it was just the drugs. Of course she found the boss to be attractive, who wouldn't? Tall, muscular but not too much so, short black hair that was pretty much always covered with her backwards baseball cap. She was strong and more of a man then of the guys she had dated before, hell she had even saved her from that demented ex of her Veteran Child. Never in a thousand years had she of thought that the boss would like her. As she found herself absentmindedly running her fingers through what little bit of hair Kendal had she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She took a minute to watch her sleep; she really was beautiful even for the most butch girl she'd ever met. Maybe just maybe she had a chance. Her thoughts were interrupted as the boss shifted in her lap, turning to face her stomach she mumbled something about Veteran Child being a dick before relaxing again. Maybe she'd see where she could take this, if anywhere at all whatever happened it couldn't hurt to ask. Right?

Work in progress, if you like it let me know and I'll continue with it. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :).


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own SR2 or any of its characters.**_

**/**

She groaned, running a hand over her forehead. Why was her head pounding? She sighed rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands as she remembered. The Sons of Samedi had kidnapped her and gotten her shit faced high. She didn't remember much, seeing as she never really did drugs they affected her a lot more than they normally would. Slowly she opened her eyes and groaned at the lights covering her eyes with her hands.

"Here take these it'll help with your head." She heard Shaundi all but whisper before opening one eye before she sat up slowly taking the pills and the glass of water from her lieutenant mumbling a thanks before tossing them back and placing the glass of water on the wannabe table. Propping her elbows on her knees she laid her head in her hands cover her eyes with her palms, groaning as she all but curled up into herself.

"Don't get high much do you?" Shaundi asked keeping her voice quiet as she sat next to Kendal who very slowly shook her head in response. Shaundi couldn't help but chuckle a little, unconsciously rubbing the bosses back who leaned to the side and into the touch.

"How do you not end up like this with all the shit you smoke?" Her voice cracked from being dry as she spoke as quietly as Shaundi who shrugged.

"I guess after smoking so much of it you don't really get to the 'too much' point." She trailed her fingertips up and down Kendal's back slowly, trying to help calm the boss even if just a little.

"Do me a favor?" Kendal looked over at Shaundi before grabbing the glass that had been set aside earlier and finishing off its contents.

"Hmm?"

"Help me to my room? I know if I stand Imma land on my ass and at this point I could care if you laugh at me cause all I wanna do is strip to my boxers an try to sleep so my head stops feeling like a teenager trying to play drums for the first time." Shaundi laughed a little before she stood up and offered her hand to the boss who took it and slowly stood, taking a deep breath before walking off to the stairs with Shaundi close behind. As they stood in front of the stairs Kendal took Shaundi's arm and wrapped it around her waist holding it there with one hand as she gently laid her other arm over Shaundi's shoulders. At first the shorter girl seemed a little shocked by the action but pushed it to the back of her mind, pulling the boss a little bit closer for a better hold as they step by slow step made their way to the boss's room. Setting her on her bed Shaundi stepped back a little bit not wanting to over step anything.

"Thanks and never let me smoke snort or any kind of stupid shit with drugs again?" Kendal laughed a little as she smiled and Shaundi who laughed in return.

"Whatever you say ya damn lightweight." Kendal rolled her eyes and before Shaundi knew it was throwing off her shirt, kicking off her shoes and trying her damnedest to pull her shorts off while sitting down. Growling in frustration she looked up at Shaundi who seemed frozen.

"One more favor?" She pointed to her white baggy jean shorts of which she had managed to unbutton and unzip by herself, exposing her black and purple plaid boxers.

"Uh ya sure." Biting her lip before moving closer she stood between the bosses legs, unsure really of what to do. Her eyes slowly traveled up Kendal's very toned stomach, creeping their way up over full and much bigger pair of breasts then she would have suspected before staring into light blue eyes. Without thinking she leaned forward and closed the space between their bodies, pushing Kendal to lie on the bed after tossing her hat to the floor. Kendal hands instantly went to Shaundi's hips, not even really thinking about what was going on but definitely wasn't gonna stop something that could turn out amazing. As soon as Kendal was flush against the bed Shaundi's lips met with hers in a gentle and slightly hesitant kiss. Closing her eyes Kendal tilted her head to the side returning the kiss and giving Shaundi the confidence she needed to deepen the kiss. Pushing her body into Kendal's a little more Shaundi ran her tongue over the taller girls lips, feeling them part just enough she pushed her tongue past full lips and ran it over Kendal's still lightly dry one. Earning a low moan in response, feeling Kendal's hands trail down to her ass grabbing it and pulling her between the taller girl's legs even more.

"Hey boss I need to meet with you and Gat about the next move on the Ronin." Peirce yelled as he turned the corner running into Kendal's room. Shaundi shot off of Kendal landing on the floor next to the bed. Both girls breathing heavy, Peirce raised his eyebrow looking between the two of them. "Uhh did I interrupt something?" Kendal groaned loudly before sitting up grabbing something off the end table next to the bed and hurling it at him, he ran out the door as the object all but missed his head. "Damn what the fuck was that all about?" He yelled popping his head back in slowly not wanting to risk something being thrown again.

"Go fucking find Gat and we'll deal with it later, I need a nap so go fuck off for now ok?!" She glared him, effectively scaring him off as he ran down to the main floor of the hideout. "Damn it Peirce always gotta ruin everything."

**/**

_**So there's chapter 2. What did you think? Should I keep going with it or just leave it how it is. Reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if it's even worth trying to come up with a 3**__**rd**__** chapter lol. Hope you liked it R&R please and thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again I don't own SR2 or any of its characters just Kendal. I also wanted to thank everyone who has added this story to their watch list and thank everyone who has taken the time to read it. Anyway here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy.**_

Kendal sighed and slammed her door running her fingers through her short hair.

"Sorry." Shaundi whispered, barely audible. Kendal fixed her shorts and walked over to Shaundi, helping her off the floor.

"For?" Keeping Shaundi's hand in hers, running the pad of her thumb along the top of the shorter girls hand slowly.

"For pouncing you like that." She laughed a little trying to calm her nerves. Kendal rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I tried to stop you. Honestly I've wanted to do for a while just with all the ex's you have I figured you were already with or at least sleeping with someone." She stepped back finding her shirt and hat before fixing her cloths.

"I know I probably seem like a whore but I haven't been with anyone since I joined the Saint's, I just happen to have a lot of ex's who come in handy." She watched Kendal who's back was currently facing her, slightly disappointed that her body had once again been covered by her cloths.

"I never thought you were a whore, just didn't think you'd be into me and besides I think we approach relationships differently." She put her hat back on before sitting on the side of the bed, reaching out for Shaundi and pulling her to stand in front of her between her legs. "If you want to and if you think you could still see me the Boss as well as Kenny, I wouldn't mind seeing where this could go." Shaundi smiled laying her arms around Kendal's shoulders lazily.

"I'd really, really like that." She leaned down bring their foreheads together. Kendal smiled closing her eyes.

"I only have one request then." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Shaundi's slim waist pulling her kneel on the edge of the bed.

"And what might that be Boss?" She pulled back a little to look in Kendal's eyes.

"If you're into me, really into me then don't go see anyone else? I'm very much a one chick kinda girl so the way I see things is it's either just me, all of me, or someone else and none of me at all." She looked straight into Shaundi's eyes, keeping her voice low but serious. Shaundi thought about it. Had she ever really given her attention, sexual or other wise to just one person? No not really, she always had plenty of guys just waiting for the snap of her fingers before they were in her bed or even willing to just chill so they could try and get in her pants. She'd never really thought of any of her previous relationships as actual relationships, ya she had a fair number of ex's but none of them had ever made her feel the way the Kendal had. Even just from their first meeting when Kendal had stopped by to pick her up and recruit her into the Saint's. She was of course expecting some thuggy man to come riding up in a tricked out car that wasn't even worth the amount of money that would have been put into it to 'deck it out' but when Kendal showed up in light purple Magma with its top down and "Sister Christian" blaring from the speakers with someone who seemed to be a man at the time all but screaming along with the lyrics. Shaundi couldn't help but laugh. Even now as she thought about it she smiled to herself.

**-Flashback-**

_The smooth sound of the purple Magma's engine caught her attention, but what kept her eyes on the car was the guy driving it. He had on a black baseball cap that was turned backwards with purple rimmed pair of sunglasses. As the car came to a stop in front of the house she was standing outside of she couldn't help but laugh as the guy stayed in the car and waited for the song coming from the speakers to stop playing as he scram along with it obviously not caring that people were watching. After the song had finished he turned off the car and stepped out, walking up the driveway to her. He was dressed differently then she had expected. He was wearing white jean shorts that stopped just before you could see his knees and the belt that was looped through them was pretty much just for showing since the purple and black boxers were sticking out of the top. It would also seem he was aware that he had a nice body, a tight black tank top covered by an unbuttoned and one size too big purple and black plaid button up shirt. _

"_You must be Shaundi?" She nodded and watched as he pulled his sunglasses off, showing pale blue eyes under dark lenses. She blinked a few times, taken a back as she looked at the guys face again and rechecking out his body, noticing two lumps under the tank top._

"_Wait a minute, you're a chick?" The boss burst out laughing before nodding._

"_Ya I am, and don't worry I get that a lot." She smiled and Shaundi was surprised at the slight warming sensation in her stomach. "Just call me Boss, let's go hit those jumps you mentioned over the phone, it'll be a good chance to test the new suspension I just put in the car." She winked before motioning to the car stepping aside so Shaundi could lead the way. Once they made it to the car the Boss quickly stepped next to Shaundi opening the door for her and bowing slightly. "Allow me." She smiled at Shaundi who smiled brightly in return. The feeling in her stomach growing and she was still confused as to why. After closing the passenger side door the Boss slid across the hood of the Magma before jumping into the seat not even bothering with the door and they were on their way._

**-End Flashback-**

Looking back on it now Shaundi understood why her heart had raced and she had gotten butterflies in her stomach. She was definitely physically attracted to Kendal, even more so after realizing that she was in fact a woman. Maybe things could be different with her; maybe she could be the reason being with everyone else never really made sense of felt right. She smiled gently before she nodded.

"I think that's one request I can comply to." She smiled more as a bright smile spread across Kendal's lips before they gently met with hers in a kiss that let her know whatever was to happen between them she had just a big step in the right direction.

_**There you have it chapter 3, hopefully it pleases and I'm sorry there short chapters but if I'll try and make the next one longer. Thank you again to those taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me and the reviews and follows are encouragement for me to continue with this story . Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm happy everyone seems to like this story. I'm enjoying writing it and it gives me confidence to continue when I see people following the story and leaving me comments so thank you for the support. It's greatly appreciated :).**_

Kendal pulled away slowly, smiling gently up at Shaundi whose eyes were still closed but also smiling. Bringing her hand up to Shaundi's cheek, brushing the pad over her thumb along it as gently as possible. It had been a long time since she had felt like this for someone, and even then she had never felt as strongly as she did now. Kendal would be lying if she said it didn't scare her even just in the slightest but for Shaundi she was willing to push those fears aside and explore wherever the relationship would go. She smiled softly, feeling Shaundi lean into her palm before opening her eyes.

"You're gorgeous." Kendal whispered, her voice cracking a little. Smiling Shaundi leaned down to kiss her before a knock on the door stopped her. Growling Kendal picked Shaundi up off of her so she could get off the bed and answer the door. "What?" She opened the door quickly, expecting Peirce.

"Yo, thought we were gonna deal with them yellow mother fuckers today?" Gat raised an eyebrow looking past Kendal and seeing Shaundi sitting on the bed. "Peirce said you were busy, didn't mention you were 'gettin' busy'" He laughed punching Kendal in the arm.

"Dude, fuck off if were gonna do this then go get my car I'll meet you out front." She punched him back before smiling.

"Ya, ya try not to take too long. I'm in the mood to shoot the shit outta some dumb asses. I ain't gonna wait for you to get your grove on." He grabbed a few guns as he headed up the stairs and out of the hide out.

"God he's an ass sometimes." She turned to face Shaundi only to be surprised by the shorter girl who wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close for a long, passionate kiss in which she eventually returned after the initial shock wore off.

"Ya he can be, but he's your best friend." Shaundi smiled as Kendal licked her lips. "And I know he'll have your back and make sure you come back, hopefully with only a few bullet wounds." Kendal's only reply was the roll of her eyes before she hugged the shorter girl to her tightly for a few seconds and letting go to kiss her forehead.

"When I come back, what do you say we try going on a date?"

"Um is that really the safest thing to do after stealing from the Ronin?" Shaundi obviously knew what it was they were going to do. She had listened to Peirce rehearse his plan at least 50 times before he tried to pitch it to Gat and the Boss before getting turned down. She knew how Kendal and Gat did things and she wasn't gonna try and change anything about it, she would just hope that Kendal would always come back and not end up in the hospital.

"I'll change my cloths and we'll take one of my older cars that it's purple or has a Saint's related license plate. We won't wear purple and I'll do something with my hair, no one will even recognize us." She winked before kissing Shaundi's cheek and grabbing her dual pistols off the dresser next to the door. "Think about it, I'll be back later!" She yelled as she ran off toward Gat.

Shaundi rolled her eyes before smiling to herself. Yeah this relationship was gonna be a little bit different but she could already tell it was gonna be fun. She pulled her cell outta her pocket feeling it vibrate from a new text. Opening it she saw it was from "The Boss"

**-Gat said he'll bring me back in one piece as long as I don't kill us with my driving first. I'll see you when I get back girlfriend ;)**

She couldn't help but laugh, it was sweet to know that they probably hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot yet and Kendal wanted her to know she was thinking of her. Definitely different from all the guys she had dated before who had only text her when they wanted drugs or sex. Chewing her bottom lip she typed her reply before hitting send.

Seeing her phone light up from the cup holder Kendal smiled figuring it was Shaundi.

"Dude really?" Gat raised an eyebrow while he cleaned his gun and loaded the extra clips he had sitting in his lap.

"Hey I don't bag on you when it comes to Ish so piss off for a second." She glared him playfully, daring him to continue.

**-He better or I'll have to kick both your asses. Next time try calling me 'baby' instead of girlfriend I might like it better :P. Oh an just so you know I'm so changing your contact name to 'Kenny' ;)**

Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but smile as she read the message. Within an hour Shaundi had given her a reason to wanna go back to the hide out after missions, a reason to actually carry her phone with her and a reason to smile for no reason. Ya she could get used to this. Before she knew it they had arrived at the casino and Gat was jumping outta the car yelling something about "Pussy bitches with swords bout to eat my lead." And just like that she was in mission mode and ready to take on the Ronin for her Saint's her best friend and her girl.

_**Sorry again for it being short but I wanted to update before I went to bed. Next update I'll double up my chapters so it's twice as long haha. Anyway hope you liked it and thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to read it. Means a lot to me :).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own SR2 or any of its characters. Just Kendal and I barely own her haha. Sorry this chapter took so long to put up, been busy with my English course. I'll try and update sooner. Thanks again to all the readers :) **_

After Gat and Kendal had returned from trashing the Ronin's casino and stealing a shit ton of their money, Kendal headed back to the hideout and made her way to her room. She stopped midway through, smiling to herself after seeing a curled up Shaundi who was cuddling with one of her pillows atop the covers. Quietly she closed the door behind her and just as quietly removed everything from the pockets of her baggy shorts and placed them on her dresser. Slowly making her way to the bad as she unbuttoned her purple and black plaid shirt, throwing it over a nearby chair. She softly sat on the opposite side of the bed from Shaundi, pulling her black and purple canvas shoes and tucking them safely in the space between the bed and end table before taking her hat off and laying on the end table, leaving her in only her shorts and a black tank top. Moving as slowly as she could she positioned herself behind Shaundi, laying her hand on the smaller girls hip smiling gently to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax into the mattress.

"MmmmKenny." A small groan/whisper came from the smaller girl causing her to open an eye. Just as she did Shaundi did a 180 and rolled to face the boss her eyes still closed as she was obviously still mostly asleep, snuggling into her body the substitute pillow quickly forgotten before snoring in a cute, soft, and quite way. The action cause Kendal to smile even more before closing the eye she had opened previously and repositioned her hand to the small of Shaundi's back, slowly and carefully pulling the shorter girl close enough to lay her chin gently on the top of her head. Sighing contently Kendal slowly started to drift off herself, a small content smile on her lips the whole time.

Letting out a content sigh Shaundi slowly started to wake up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before opening them slowly. Her vision was still a little blurry she smiled brightly as the shape before her started to form into Kendal's sleeping form. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she took in the sight of her less than three hour girlfriend. Kendal's mouth was hanging open as a small trail of drool made its way down the corner of her mouth, her bottom lip twitching ever so slightly every time a quite but drawn out snore came from deep within her throat. Reaching out Shaundi brushed her thumb over the small trail of drool, removing it from the corner of Kendal's mouth smiling more as the taller girls lips twitched upward into a smile. Gently running the pad of her thumb over Kendal's bottom lip she was surprised when she received a feather light kiss against it. Looking up she saw Kendal was awake, smiling gently against her thumb before kissing it again.

"Good morning sleepy head." Her voice was quiet as she whispered the greeting against Shaundi's thumb before moving the smaller girls hand to her cheek, rubbing her own thumb over the top of her girlfriend's hand. Smiling Shaundi moved closer and leaned up to gently kiss Kendal who happily returned the kiss.

Moving her hand from Shaundi's it slowly made its way along her arm, down her side and landed on her hip, pulling her flush against her body and couldn't help but notice how well their bodies fit together and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as they kissed.

"I saw you guys on the news." Shaundi mumbled into the kiss, not yet wanting to pull away.

"And what did you think?" Kendal pulled back just enough to look Shaundi in the eyes, gently smiling at her.

"I was happy that Gat went with you after I saw Pierce next to you guys. I also couldn't help but wonder how much crap you got to hear from him when they said 'unknown accomplice'. They both laughed.

"He wasn't very happy but he'll get over it. The only reason anyone knows who Gat and I are was because of everything that happened before I went in my coma. No one even knows my name so it's always just 'the leader of the Third Street Saint's' which works for me. Only special people get to learn my name." She winked causing Shaundi to chuckle a little.

"Everything went good though I take it?" Nodding in response Kendal leaned up on her elbow.

"Ya we took the money to Aisha's place to launder it, which she was understandably unhappy about but after when finished I took it and made a couple deals with it to get bills with different serial numbers on them. All is well in the world of stolen money." She smiled leaning down to brush her lips over Shaundi's who leaned forward trying to fully connect them in another slow kiss. Smirking Kendal pulled back just enough to only slightly keep their lips touching, causing Shaundi to pout in return. "You still up for the date I suggested?" She whispered against awaiting lips whose owner simply gave a small nod as a reply as she tried to get Kendal to kiss her again. "MmmI suppose we should get ready then." Smirking more Kendal stuck her tongue out ever so slightly, running the tip of it over Shaundi's lips as softly as she could causing the shorter girl to whimper just a little.

"Kenny." She pleaded quietly as she looked up into the boss's eyes, whose eyes matched her own showing the hint of desire. Leaning forward Kendal finally allowed their lips to meet, a little more forcefully then before as her fingers made their way under Shaundi's shirt and up her back slowly. Shaundi tilted her head slightly, rolling towards Kendal to make her lay flat on her back before she scooted her way on top of her fully the action causing Kendal's other hand to automatically make its way under Shaundi's shirt to meet with its companion.

"I thought we were gonna get ready to go out?" Kendal breathed out against Shaundi's lips as she pulled back just enough to speak. Shaking her head a little Shaundi arched into Kendal's touch as her long nails slowly made their way down either side of her spine causing her to gasp ever so lightly.

"Date can wait." She all but growled before connecting their lips again as Kendal's hands made their way to her ass, groping the pants cover flesh beneath her hands as Shaundi's tongue ran along her bottom lip to which she parted her lips in response. Their tongues met first, dancing around each other's as Shaundi's body slowly and unconsciously moved against Kendal's which made her nails dig into her ass as nails ran up it slowly. Shaundi pulled back hissing before biting her lip.

Leaning up on her elbows Kendal bit her neck, sucking lightly at the same time making sure to leave the lightest of marks in her wake as she trailed her biting and sucking down her lover's throat before licking her way back up, kissing a trail along Shaundi's jaw stopping at her ear sucking on the lobe smirking at the soft moan she was granted in return. Pulling back she looked up at Shaundi smiling at the few soft pink marks that trailed their way down her neck, she knew they would fade within an hour or so but still felt pride in leaving her mark on the girl she felt so deeply for.

"Even though I am enjoying myself immensely, I think it might be a little bit early for us to jump right into sex no matter how badly I want to strip you of your close and ravish your gorgeous body until you scream my name." She couldn't help the smirk the formed on her lips as Shaundi's face turned a shade of pink. "I think we should wait just a little longer." Leaning up she kissed her girlfriend as gently as she could manage, hoping that Shaundi would understand where she coming from and not get upset with her. Slowly pulling away she looked up into Shaundi's eyes, watching them carefully.

Seeing the worry in Kendal's eyes she reached out and ran her thumb along her cheek gently. "Of course I understand baby you don't need to about it at all." She smiled gently, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead softly. Smiling Kendal wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist pulling her down on top of her again closing her eyes as she held Shaundi close to her.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered against her shoulder before kissing it softly a few times.

"So, about that date?" Shaundi laughed a little as she ran her fingers through Kendal's hair slowly.

_**Again sorry for the delay in updating I've been busy with my college courses and hadn't really had the time to write. I'll try and update sooner. Hopefully it was worth the wait, tell me what you think. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know you want me to continue with the story. Thanks for reading :).**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own SR2. Again thanks to everyone who's still reading this wayward story.**_

Kendal had only told her what to wear, something casual but not her typical tank top and torn jeans and as they were on their to wherever it was they were going she couldn't help but smile as she looked over at Kendal. She looked so much like a guy she might as well be one.

"Hmm?" Kendal looked over at her while they were at a stop light.

"Nothing at all." Shaundi smiled, putting her hand over the one Kendal had on the shifter. "Where are we going anyway?" She looked out the window trying to figure out where they were as she traced the pad of her thumb over the top of Kendal's hand but she didn't recognize any of the buildings. Kendal smiled lacing her fingers with Shaundi's.

"You'll see when we get there." They continued to drive for a while until they reached the edge of the city. Everything was lit up and music from the buildings could be heard through the closed windows. Kendal pulled up to a club, covered in purple and blue neon lights with a flashing sign in the front spelling out 'The Row'.

"I've never heard of this club before. Do the saints own it?" She watched Kendal park the can in the back, get out and open her door for her.

"Yes and no, I own it before I got blown up and before I was 'The Boss" She offered her arm to Shaundi who wrapped hers around it. Walking up to the door the bouncer looked at the and started to smile instantly.

"Boss! Long time no see doll, where you been?" A tall, muscular, jock type guy with a voice that you obviously wouldn't expect from him sounded as he pulled Kendal into a bear hug lifting her off the ground.

"Gavan, can't breathe." Laughing as best she could as she smacked his shoulders before he put her feet back to the ground.

"And who might this lovely vision be?" He quirked an eyebrow, trailing his eyes the length of Shaundi before looking back to Kendal.

"This miss would be my girlfriend Shaundi, Shaundi this is my cousin Gavan." She smiled

"The pleasure is all mine you beautiful creature." To her surprise Shaundi was pulled into a crushing hug and lifted off the ground.

"Gavan please put her down she's not used to touchy gay guys." Kendal laughed watching Shaundi try to breath as Gavan continued to hug her. Rolling his eyes he slowly placed her back on her feet.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate the female form." He paced his hands on his hips and stood like an aggravated woman would, which only caused Kendal to laugh all the more. Shaundi just shook her head and moved to stand by Kendal.

"Your mother always said we switched bodies the day we were born." Smiling Kendal laid her arm around Shaundi's waist.

"Why would she ask that?" Shaundi looked a little confused.

"We were born on the same day in the same hospital in room's right across the hall from each other 5 minutes apart, Kendal was born first and I was right after. When we were growing up we would always sneak off and switch cloths. Kendal hated her dresses and I hated wearing sneakers and cargo shorts. My mom always said we should have been switched, I should have been a girl and she a boy it makes sense but were both happy with who we are." Gavan smiled. "Anyway what are you two lovely ladies doing here tonight? I haven't seen you here since you helped Gat escape death." He raised his eyebrow at Kendal.

"Well I figured since it's my place I'd come take my girl out for a nice meal an maybe some dancing after."

"You own this place?" Shaundi seemed shocked, not only hand she never heard of the place but it seemed to be very popular. It was hard to believe the boss owned it.

"Well I built it before I became 'The Boss' after it was built Gavan and I decided we'd go in on it together and since he didn't have a job at the time I'd be like a silent partner and only take money from it if I really needed it. I used to spend a lot of time here when I first joined the Saints but since I can back and we've been rebuilding the gang I haven't had time. Figured it'd be a good place for a first date." She smiled at Shaundi who smiled in return.

"Ah I see, well you have the key for upstairs and the restaurant is closed for tonight so it's all to yourselves. Feel free to join the part down stairs after." He winked before opening the club door for them. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"He seems cool." Kendal laughed before nodding.

"Yeah he's been good to me, really the only family member I keep in touch with. I'm sure everyone else still thinks I'm dead but I let him know as soon as I got Johnny out that I was fine."

"Does Gat know about this place? I never even knew it was here let alone that you own it." They made their way upstairs, stopping in front of double doors with a sign above saying 'Saints Place'. Seriously with names like that how could she have never heard about it?

"Nope, you're the only one I've ever brought here." She smiled before opening the doors. "Ladies first." She ushered Shaundi into the empty dining room of the restaurant, all the chairs had been set on the tables and all the lights were off except the ones in the kitchen that Kendal had turned on after she had made her way into it. "You can look at the menu if you want and I can make you anything off of it or you can just tell me what you and I'm pretty sure I can make it." She smiled rolling up her sleeves and grabbing an apron. Shaundi sat on the counter next to Kendal watching her flow smoothly through the kitchen grabbing pots and pans.

"Hmm, why don't you just make me the most popular dish here. Did you come up with the menu? I didn't even know you could cook." Kendal laughed again as she grabbed ingredients from the pantry and fridge.

"There's a lot about me no one knows, not even Johnny. Yeah were close but something's I just don't feel the need to tell people. I'm a gang leader, cooking isn't part of the resume." She stepped in front of Shaundi standing between her legs, placing her hands on either side of the girl. "The day I met you to recruit you, I knew the minute I looked into your eyes that there was something different about you, something special and as we worked together more I felt it more and felt drawn to you more. I wanted to get closer to you, get to know everything about you and lucky for me, you find me sexy." She winked sticking her tongue out playfully which Shaundi flicked in return before moving to wrap her arms around Kendal's neck and kiss her softly, pulling her closer.

"I felt the same, couldn't figure out why and still really don't understand it but you make me feel something I haven't ever felt but I like it." Smiling gently they kissed again, lips slowly moving against each other's before the need for air became too great and they parted ever so slightly, leaning their foreheads together. "Cook for me so we can go dance." Shaundi smiled, smacking Kendal's ass lightly causing her to jump before laughing herself.

"Yes ma'am"

_**I'm currently already half way through with the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up by tomorrow. Thank you again to everyone who's still reading/following the story. Reviews are much appreciated :) **_


End file.
